Why I Did It
by the indecisive bird
Summary: Jesse's made a number of decisions that really aren't favored by the public. Jesse decides to defend their choices and explain their side.
1. The Amulet

**A/N: this is completely random. and something i needed to do because I'm not seeing anyone make the amulet decision**

 **so here's my side on things. and Jesse's, I suppose.**

 **I don't know.**

 **...it's been a while since I've been to ff net.  
**

 **this is middle female jesse, by the way, since she's the one i used my first playthrough.**

 **I'll be marking this as complete, unless I do more. who knows.**

* * *

 ** _Jesse_** _to_ ** _Petra,_** _regarding the_ ** _Grinder decision._**

 _Didn't directly say it to her, but she did think it as they were on their way to the Far Lands. Two weeks gives a person a lot of time to think and breathe, I'd say._

* * *

Here's something that's been bothering me for a long while, Petra. What, exactly, is getting into my head? Think about this logically for a second.

You're faced with having to choose between saving millions upon millions of innocent people (the amulet), and two people who you are close to (Axel and Reuben). One is dangerously close to falling into something that could potentially destroy it, and the other is surrounded by a number of mobs.

Now, I'd understand if it was just me there and no one else could help, but you know who else was there? Blonde hair, blue eyes, kind of tagged along with us for the ride? Is that ringing any bells?

Yeah. Lukas. Him. Remember how he was there, too? Well if you can't, he was. And remember how I asked him to help Reuben and Axel while I went after the amulet? Yeah, that happened.

Yes, we got lucky that they're still alive. This entire time, the only thing that kept us alive was luck. Because for everything that we did, there was always a chance of us failing. That time, back at the grinder, was on one of our lucky days.

But my bigger problem here is, why were you mad? I genuinely don't understand, Axel and Reuben made it out alive, and we got the Amulet back.

Did you not trust Lukas? I certainly did, I always did. And he didn't let anyone down that time, he was able to help them... As far as I can remember. I'm pretty sure he was able to hold them off.

Why did my decision matter to you? All that matters is that we were all still alive and able to find Soren.

That's all that matters.

You want something else that bothers me, though? Why couldn't Axel handle himself? Why'd he call for me? Can't anyone in our group handle themselves in a fight?

...Best not to dwell on it, I guess.

* * *

 **Minecraft: Story Mode belongs to Telltale Games**

 **please tell me someone else made the Amulet decision, i'm crying over in here in the minority decision corner**

 **so I, uh... hope you enjoyed? i might do others, just for the hell of it.  
**

 **I just hope someone's read this, is all hahaha**

 **Anyway, uh, tell me what you thought? Please?  
**

 **And have a good day!**


	2. Lukas

**A/N: (can i just say that about fifteen people have read this? on its first day? I mean sure that probably sounds really small compared to other stories but like..seriously, fifteen. Thanks! :D)**

 ***proceeds to do more because i have nothing else in life besides homework and an MCSM fangame. but the thing is writing this is a lot easier to do in my spare time than plan a fangame**

 **also because Ariza Luca brought up trusting Lukas**

 **and originally, this was gonna be about enchanting a hoe in Episode 4, and then it was gonna be hiding the flint and steel from Sparklez in Ep 6**

 **but then I thought of the phrase 'trusting Lukas' and i just thought about the jerk jesse route, with a number of its decisions being minor**

 **so here's why Jesse decided to be a jerk to Lukas. :D Because being a jerk to Lukas is a decision in and of itself (also because it's got a bulk of other minor decisions that i don't wanna cover one by one)**

 **this one is: First female Jesse. 'cause she's the one I used in my jerk jesse route.**

* * *

 _ **Jesse** __to_ ** _Lukas_ **_regarding **his behavior, her behavior, and their relationship in general**_

 _No clue, but definitely before Episode 5_

* * *

Do to others as you would have them do to you. Ever heard of that, Ocelots?

To provide context, the Ocelots have been complete jerks to us for almost an entire decade- nine years to be exact. Nine! And Lukas was a part of the Ocelots for way longer. But did you see him try to get the others to quit it? No, I don't think he tried. I highly doubt he tried.

So what the hell was he thinking when he started to bark orders at us in that hut way back? Just an FYI, sir, you're part of the group that we've been competing against _for years_. And every single time, we lost, and your group had rubbed it in our faces. With absolutely no reason for doing so! I mean, come on!

Did you honestly think that you could just tag along with us, people who you're not friends with, on an adventure _and then_ tell us what to do? Excuse me, hell no! No, that is not what you do.

And don't you dare bring up Axel 'crossing the line.' Sure, he may have been on the line, but no way was he crossing it, that was you. And to be completely fair, your friends have gone way, WAY past the line. Farther than you claimed Axel to have gone. And we have told you, _Olivia_ has told you, time and time again, that they were over the line, but did they stop?

Oh, you can bet your eye the answer is 'no.'

Huh. I wonder why?

Oh, and you blowing up at us back at Soren's wool world? Yeah, not cool, man. And I get it, you were stressed, we all are, but don't freaking take it out on us!

I'm telling you, Blondie- I'm only returning what you guys gave us.

* * *

 **i wonder if first male has the same thoughts as first female. 'cause i'll be using him too for my even-more-of-a-jerk/Villainous Jesse route. huh.  
**

 **you know a good nickname for lukas? recessive genes. Not that he's got a lot, the only noticeable ones are the blue eyes and blonde hair.**

 **also, being mean to him.**

 **:'D**

 **okay, legit, this thing will not have a schedule for chapters. i'll just throw one in when i can think of one.**

 **covering the decisions no one else made. Maybe that's why only one person's added it to their favorites hahahahaha**

 **Minecraft: Story Mode belongs to Telltale Games**

 **have a good day! :)**


	3. The Founder

**A/N: because i'm currently trying to do some economics homework (and since my groupmates are who knows where), let's write something sort of economics related and talk about not saving The Founder in Sky City! :D**

 **this is admittedly a bit of a difficult one to do, so.. I tried :P**

 **These reasons are only supposed to make sense on Jesse's part. I never said they were good reasons.**

 **Which Jesse? Either of the first ones or second male, doesn't matter. although first female seems more likely, for me.**

* * *

 _ **Jesse** about **not saving the Founder**_

 _As they were going to punch Aiden? I dunno, man._

* * *

I'm sorry, what is it about the Founder that makes her worth saving? Because so far, she has presented herself as nothing more than a control freak and a dictator. She's controlled, and quite literally I tell you, all the resources that these people have been using.

She didn't even trust that they'd be careful with the resources. I mean, I'm pretty sure it's obvious to them that they're all stuck on an island right on top of a void that could potentially lead them to their doom. If she had just explained to them that 'Hey, we're on limited resources here,' then maybe there wouldn't even be a rebellion in the first place.

And to add to that, three people pop in out of nowhere and tell her that a group is coming to wreak their place. Just popping in, out of the blue. Think about it, it's just your average Tuesday when suddenly, three people pop into your living room and tell you that someone's coming to get you. What, you're just going to trust them?

That was idiotic on her part.

Also, remember what majority of the city is made out of? _Iron_ and _gold_. If this woman really cared about this city's resources, why in the name of all sanity did she build that very city with resources like Iron and Gold?

Just a reminder, even back then, it was difficult for _me_ to mine iron! And I was only an average person back then, so you can tell how valuable iron would be to the regular person. What more a city built with it?

My point is, so far this woman has made nothing but stupid decisions that cost her her entire city. (Granted, they did find land below, but still.)

So screw her.

* * *

 **writing that second to the last paragraph ('what more a city built with it') made me think of El Dorado. Like, the city of gold. El Dorado = Sky City?**

 **I'm reminded of Uncharted now. :I**

 **ok back to homework haahah**

 **Minecraft: Story Mode belongs to Telltale Games.**

 **Have a good day! :D**


	4. Gardening Hoes

**A/N: doing another one because i realized my memorizing of a monologue was pointless when tomorrow was only the submission of a draft. :I**

 **It's upsetting, 'cause it's in a language that I am absolutely horrible at, so**

 **Anyway. Middle Male Jesse and why he considers gardening hoes weapons.  
**

* * *

 _ **Jesse** and **why he chose to make and enchant a gardening hoe to defeat the Wither Storm**_

 _Probably during the ride back to Soren's fortress_

* * *

Gardening hoes are something that can be perceived as very useless, right? Yeah, just wait until I use it to gauge your eyes out.

See, the thing about carrying around a sword is that it attracts attention. It makes people see you as a threat- and anything can happen when people think you're dangerous.

It's what I like about simply being a face in the crowd- no one's going to even bother with me, because to them, I'm no one. Just like a gardening hoe. People will gloss over me and look the other way.

Another thing about being only 'average' is that I can maximize whatever I have with me. Believe me, I'd love to have a diamond sword to help in combat, but I don't exactly _need_ it, do I? I don't. I have everything that I need.

And what's so good about hoes is that they're like a one-sided axe. You could just sharpen the end and it would do _splendidly_ as a weapon. And if you happen to be lost and starving out there, so what? You've got a sharpened hoe, you can either hunt or make a small garden. It doesn't matter either way, because you have something for both.

As you can tell, I am very familiar with the hoe. Laugh at me all you want, but it's become something that I've gotten very good at. Maybe even better than with a sword!

So when I was given the opportunity to create a diamond hoe, and then enchant it so that it would become the one weapon to destroy the most powerful block in existence? How could I pass that up?

In hindsight, I probably should have enchanted a pick axe instead, so as to cover both sides, just in case.. But, it's too late for that, now, isn't it?

Besides... it would make quite the story.

* * *

 **do you know how tempted i was to make a hoe?**

 **...not a lot, actually. i love shovels more than hoes. So I went and made a diamond shovel. Then enchanted it. Then destroyed the Command Block with it.**

 **:D**

 **we all know who owns Minecraft: Story Mode**

 **Have a fantastic day!**

 **(also please tell me what you think thanks bye-)**


	5. CaptainSparklez

**A/N: how do you extend music i'm sobbing**

 **anyway**

 **here's one about not showing CaptainSparklez the flint and steel in Episode 6. one of the easier ones to reason out.**

 **because**

 **/shrugs**

 **doesn't matter which jesse tbh**

* * *

 _ **Jesse** about **why they didn't show him the Flint and Steel**_

 _Who knows anymore_

* * *

Rule Number 1 of staying alive? Don't trust anyone.

I'm serious- you can't trust anyone, with anything, _ever **.**_ And yes, this is confirmation that I don't trust my friends. Yes, I like them, but... You never really know, y'know? Sure, they seem nice, but appearances can be really deceiving.

Because here's something about living in this world- you can only see things from your own point of view. You can't hear anyone's thoughts, you don't know what they're feeling or thinking..

You never know when they're going to turn on you.

And you really, _really_ have no idea whether the guy in front of you would just take something valuable from your hands the very moment you took them out or not. Even if he seems like a good guy.

It's why I didn't show CaptainSparklez the Flint and Steel. Because honestly, what would he have done if I'd shown it to him? Because if you would recall, he said that it was the rare item that started all of that pointless drama between LDShadowLady and DanTDM. And then later on, he says that the White Pumpkin was after the flint and steel. And guess what?

His theory turned out to be true! And the woman who was after it didn't even bother to ask her friends if she could just have it? Tell you what, if she had just explained it to them, and they were as nice and understanding as they seemed to be back at the mansion, they would have given it to her.

And be honest, did you see a serial killing coming? Did you honestly think that people would start dropping dead like flies just because of some treasure?

And let me also tell you that Cassie had a good view of us from where she sat at the table. What do you think she would have done, had I shown Sparklez the flint and steel? What do you think _anyone of them_ would have done?

You never know what's going to happen. You don't know what's coming.

You can't trust anything, or anyone.

I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is.

* * *

 **jesse has trust issues in this one**

 **oK BUT SERIOUSLY JUST IMAGINE IF CASSIE SAW JESSE TAKE OUT THE FLINT AND STEEL. JESSE WOULD HAVE BEEN THE NEXT VICTIM, FOR SURE.**

 **but anyways**

 **this feels like a really hypocritical and really reason. but, like i said- it's only supposed to make sense from Jesse's point of view.**

 **definitely one of the bad ones in this bunch, tbh**

 **maybe it's because i'm tired. who knows.**

 **maybe i'll fix it.**

 **Have a good day! :) and please leave a review. i like talking to people.**

 **critiques are welcome. thoughts are welcome. pre-Episode 5 Aiden behavior, however, is not welcome.**


	6. The Amulet 2

**A/N: because i realized that there can be more than one reason for doing something**

 **sooo here's a Jerk Jesse reason for choosing the Amulet over Axel and Reuben**

 **..yeah, you may not like this one :'D**

 **also tackles doing nothing when dealing with the butcher at endercon**

* * *

 _ **Jesse** to **Axel** and **why they went after the Amulet instead**_

 _don't know, don't care, does it matter?_

* * *

What the hell, Axel?

No, seriously. What the hell.

How in the world can you not defend yourself against something as basic as _zombies_? Excuse me, you live in a world wherein monsters like zombies and skeletons and creepers are a thing. They are very, very normal here and they are very, very real.

So why in the world could you not defend yourself against them? Just a reminder, they're not sentient, all they do is walk towards you, groaning, with their arms outstretched. That is it, that is _literally_ it. Why can't you defend yourself against something as simple as that?

The only reason I sent Lukas down there was because Reuben was there. Someone who, by the way, can't defend himself because he's an **_ANIMAL_**. Also because you, apparently, can't do something as simple as punching a few zombies.

Actually, wait, no. Reuben could do better than you! Back at Endercon, he was caught by a butcher and I almost had to go save his sorry butt from the butcher's knife! And he was able to take the man down _all by himself_.

And you might bring up Reuben not doing anything, but really? You expect _a piglet_ to be able to take down a bunch of zombies all by himself? No. No, that is definitely not happening.

No, I'm sorry, I'm not going to go down there after you. You're unbelievable.

If you can't even defend yourself, then that's your loss.

* * *

 **that's it that's even-more-of-a-jerk/Villainous Jesse's reason for going after the amulet**

 **but i mean come on, geez guys.**

 **maybe it's an Episode 7 thing next. who knows.**


	7. Calling the Shots

**A/N: after this i'm gonna have to start looking through the choices to see for any minor decisions**

 **why doesn't MCSM have a choices page in the wiki like Life is Strange does? Seriously, if this story were for Life is Strange, finding those minor decisions would be a breeze.**

 **ah well. it's no bother. (actually it kind of is, but sshhh)  
**

 **Here's one about arguing with Petra in Episode 7.**

* * *

 _ **Jesse** to **Petra** about **why they didn't bother to make nice with her**_

 _doesn't really matter tbh_

* * *

Basic fact about our group, Petra: I am the leader. It's always been like that, and you can't deny it.

So when you say that you're sick and tired of me calling all the shots? Try and take a step back, would you?

In the context of our group, 'the leader' is the person who tells you what to do. 'The leader' is the person who tells you that 'Hey, this is what you should do to get to this goal.' 'The leader' is the person who does most of the darn work, for crying out loud! So please, _excuse me_ , when I tell you what to do, because that's what I've been doing for the past eight months. And not once did you even object to this. You just went 'Oh, yeah, sure, okay.' Not one objection. And let me tell you, Petra, that if you had complained? If you had called me out on something, you can bet your eye that _I would have listened_.

Want another reminder? Okay. Remember back at the Grinder, after I saved Axel and Reuben from a horde of zombies- remember what you said to me?

"Everyone is looking to you to lead, Jesse."

Yeah, you said that. I wouldn't fake something like this, and you know it.

And don't you dare bring up how you were stressed- we were all stressed. We were all tired and frustrated, I get it. But for goodness sake, _don't take it out on me_! Lukas already did that back at Soren's all those months ago- under almost the exact same circumstances.

I mean let's be honest, give me one moment when I blew up at you guys because I was stressed or frustrated. I dare you.

Not once. Not once did I ever blow up at you- at any of you. As far as I can remember, I'd taken out all my frustrations at walls and mobs.

So you don't get to pull that crap with me. You don't get to get mad about me calling the shots- because you never even brought it up. You never called me out. And that's on you.

Look, I'm doing my job as a leader. But you aren't doing yours as the person who voted me into this position in the first place.

* * *

 **..I was in a similar situation, once. the one in that last line, i mean.**

 **..fourth graders are annoying. :I**

 **i... i don't know about this one.**

 **... i hate school.**

 **..ANYHOW, Have a good day! :D And if you have any suggestions, at all, please do tell**

 **Reviews are appreciated. Thoughts are welcome, critiques are welcome, discussions are welcome. Pre-Episode 5 Aiden-like behavior, however, isn't.**


	8. StampyCat

**A/N: /flops over**

 **here have a thing**

 **M1 jesse.**

 **i have no idea how minor the decision to accuse stampy is. i tried to check but the game won't let me check on my choices. :[**

 **BUT It's a minor decision so shh  
**

* * *

 _ **Jesse** on **why any one of them could be the White Pumpkin  
**_

 _Before finding out Cassie was the killer  
_

* * *

To be completely honest- I really thought that Stampy, DanTDM and LDShadowLady were all the White Pumpkin.

Because it makes sense that way, doesn't it? DanTDM said that the Flint and Steel was stolen from him, giving him motive to do it, LDShadowsLady is the only person in the group completely familiar with tipped arrows, and StampyCat is the only one in the group capable of pulling off all those redstone contraptions.

But the thing is, Lizzie had pointed out that the arrows were sloppily made, and though DanTDM would have the motive to kill for the flint and steel, it was _Stampy_ who said that he might have been lying about the theft. Stampy.

Let's think about this for a second- all of the White Pumpkin's killings depended on redstone traps. They were all so cleverly put together and almost impossible, it would only make sense that someone like Stampy (or Olivia) were the creator. Add to the fact that the arrows were sloppily made, that Stampy tried to make it look like Dan was lying about the flint and steel, that he was extremely suspicious during the questioning- it makes too much sense.

It's around this point that I'd probably say I shouldn't accuse anyone, since Stampy being the killer makes too much sense for it to be true.

But what if that's what he wants?

Honestly, accusing someone in this is a game of chance. Especially right now. Whoever the actual killer is did a good job at hiding their tracks.

I just hope I was right.

* * *

 **A/N: DID YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU ASK DAN OR LIZZIE IF THEY THINK STAMPY IS THE WHITE PUMPKIN, THEY SAY YES.**

 **ok but to be honest, i really thought they were all the white pumpkin anD I WANTED TO ACCUSE THEM ALL BUT NOOO :[** **ok not too sure about this one hahaaha**

 **i need to do some work so uh... bye**

 **GIMME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE I wanna see some suggestions. interesting ones. like Ariza's one for an Amulet chapter addressed to Reuben**

 **anyway. GUEST REPLY.**

 **Guest- Wat'cha mean by 'ridiculous'? xD No, seriously, I wanna know.**

 **Have a good day! :D**


End file.
